The Shadow Queen aka The Shadow Man
by shaylee ann oster
Summary: What if Killian had a daughter? What if she made a deal with the shadows so she could save her uncle Liam? What if she found out that there was a prophecy that connected her to the shadows in more than one way? This is a big what if story I know but please read it. I promise it will be worth it. P.s. Rumple will be in chapters later on I promise
1. Chapter 1

"Maria I have some good news. We are going to be sailing to an uncharted land for the king." Said Liam. "So when are you and father leaving?" Maria said disappointedly. "Correction when am I, Liam and you leaving" said Killian as he walked casually into the room. "Wait I get to come!" Maria said a little too excitedly. "I told you once you turned 16 I would allow you to journey with us, and when have I ever went back on a promise to my princess." Said Killian before kissing his little princess on the head. "Father you don't know how much this means to me. I shall not let the king or you down." Said Maria excitedly. "I believe you won't. If anyone is fit to be a sailor it would be you Maria. The ocean calls your name" said Liam happily and honestly. "Thank you uncle it means a lot to know you have that much faith in me. When shall we leave for a new adventure!" said Maria. "Tomorrow at noon." said Liam. "So you my princess need to go get some rest before the big day tomorrow"

~Tomorrow at Noon~

As all the sailors started boarding up everything onto the ship Maria couldn't stop thinking about all the different things she would encounter on the journey. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely noticed that one of the younger sailors had walked up to her. She was startled when he started to talk to her. "So you are the woman sailor who will be joining us on our voyage to this new land." "Yes that is correct my name is Maria. What is your name?" "I am so sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sinbad." said Sinbad sweetly. Then they heard Killian shout "All hands on deck". "I guess we better board the ship before it leaves without us" said Sinbad. As him and Maria boarded the ship Killian stopped them and told Maria to follow him. Everyone was lined up ready for orders from Killian "Men I would like to introduce to you our new sailor my daughter Maria. I would like you to show her the same respect you show me." Killian said proudly as he held me by the shoulders. I was so embarrased I thought my face was turning a red. They all looked at me waiting for me to say something. "Like my father just said I am Maria. I would like all of you to show me as much respect as I will be showing all of you" I said nervously. "Now lets get down to business. Captain has transit with new orders from the king himself before his arrival this ship will be swabbed from stem to stern and..." Killian stopped in front of one of the newer sailors and saw that in his pocket was a bottle of rum. Then Killian pulled the bottle out of the sailors pocket "Rum sailor does anything know what happens to sailors that drink rum they get drunk drunkenness leads to bad form. One thing that won't be tolerated upon this ship is bad form" then Killian threw the bottle of rum into the ocean. "My ship has never been in finer hands" Laim said before hopping onto the ship. "Aye captain we stand ready to recive the kings orders" said Killian proudly. "to your stations" Laim said to the other sailors. Then Liam took Killian and lead him to the wheel as I followed shortly behind listening to there conversation. "When the king summoned me I knew there was only one man I could trust to navigate this difficult journey my little brother..." "perhaps you mean younger brother" Killian said cutting Laim off. Father always hated being thought of as a little brother I believe that is why Laim loved to tease him about it all the time."Yes yes, and one girl I knew who would be ready for a true adventure instead of helping out at the book shop." Liam said looking at me. "The books are quite interesting Uncle Liam, but I do believe you are right when you say I am ready for a real adventure." I said to Liam before he ruffled my hair. Then my father and Liam headed off and before I could follow Sinbad called my name and signaled me over and politly I went to him. "hello Sinbad what do you need from me" I said as sweetly as i could. "I just wanted to talk to you. If you will allow me to? "Simbad said coolly. "What would you like to talk about." I said now slightly curiously. "Well for starters if you are the lieutenant's daughter why is this your first time on the ship?" Sinbad said curiously " Well it is because my father is very protective of me." I said calmly. "Then why now?" Simbad said still curious. "Now what" I said slightly confused. "Why are you allowed to sail with your father now?" Simbad said wanting to understand. "Well it's because when I was a little girl he made me a promise that when I turn 16 that I could go with him on one of his adventures." I said slightly embarressed. "That's kinda cute. So you are 16 so am I." Sinbad said happily. Then our conversation was interupted when my father called out "All hands prepare to set sail"


	2. Chapter 2

After my father informed us that we were about to set sail, Sinbad said sarcastically, "Well I guess that we are about to set sail."

Then Maria said happily, "I guess so. So what is it like?"

Sinbad answered curiously, "What is what like?"

"The water, the boat, the sailors, everything", Maria said feeling like she was in a new world.

It took Sinbad a few seconds to answer, "Well the water is peaceful, unless there are any storms. They're the worst. It's like your life is flashing in front of you're eyes as you hold on for dear life. The boat rocks you to sleep at night. The boat also is your protection when there are pirate attacks. The sailors are cool guys most of the time. They soon become a second family. We even have family arguments sometimes."

"So there are pros and cons of being on a ship. I was expecting as much. This truly will be an adventure.", Maria thought aloud.

Sinbad looked at Maria then laughed, "It truly is an adventure. I hope that is what you were looking for when you came onto this ship."

Maria smiled, "It was."

Near the wheel, someone was watching their conversation.

"Little brother are you OK?", Liam said sarcastically.

Killian said trying to hide his protectiveness, "Of course brother. Why do you ask?"

"Well you've been staring at Sinbad like he's your prey.", said Liam trying to hold a laugh.

"Is it wrong to be protective of my daughter? I've already lost her mother. I can't lose my little adventuror too.", said the protective father

Liams snickers were silenced and he looked at his younger brother with seriousness, "No. It's not wrong to be protective of your daughter, but it is wrong to not have faith in her and her decisions."

"I do have faith in my daughter. I just don' t have faith in the boys who talk to her.", said Killian defensively.

Liam knew what his younger brother was saying was fatherly protectiveness. He also knew it was hard for Killian to let his daughter go. He just wished that Killian would give his niece some freedom to make her own decisions. After all, how is someone supposed to live in the real world without being allowed freedom. Laim knew one day Killian would have to give up his daughter, but he was willing to wait till Killian was capable of doing so.

**_Hello thank you for reading my second chapter. I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry for it being so short. I promise that my next chapters will be longer (hopefully). I want to thank all of my readers I know I have just started but it makes me happy to know people are actually reading this. I would also like to thank my new three followers (I wont say your names but you know who you are). I hope to have my third chapter up by the end of the day. I would like to ask everyone who is reading this to please leave my a comment to tell me if I'm doing good or bad. I need to know how I am doing and what I can change to make it better, so I can become a better writer._**


End file.
